Kagum atau Suka?
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Mengagumi berbeda dengan menyukai. Kesulitan membedakan keduanya dirasakan Orihime. Benarkah ia menyukai Ichigo dan mengagumi Ishida atau malah sebaliknya? Perhatian! AU, OOC, dsb. RnR please!


Akhirnya saya buat IshiHime lagi!

IshiHime jaya!

Perhatian! AU, OOC, abal, typo, ending gaje dsb, selamat baca dan review deh!

Kagum atau Suka?

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sahabat sejak kecil, status hubungan antara Ishida Uryuu dan Inoue Orihime saat ini. Dua orang murid SMA Karakura ini tengah merasakan masa puber, masa dimana mereka mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis.

"Ishida-kun bantu aku ya? kumohon.." perempuan berambut oranye gelap memasang wajah memelas serta menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan dada besarnya.

"Haaahh, ya ya, mau bagaimana lagi," dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas si lelaki berkacamata mengiyakan.

Besok adalah hari valentine, hari dimana biasanya seseorang menyerahkan coklat pada orang yang disayanginya. Tidak jarang juga digunakan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai. Begitu pula dengan perempuan bernama Inoue Orihime ini. Saat ini perasaannya telah tertambat pada teman sekelasnya, bukan Ishida melainkan Kurosaki Ichigo. Seorang siswa yang sangat jarang atau hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, dahinya selalu berhias dengan kerutan. Ditambah lagi rambut oranye menyalanya, semakin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya salah paham.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau bisa suka pada orang seperti dia," ucap Ishida dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah bersama Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun orang baik kok, hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya di hadapan banyak orang," sanggah Orihime yang berjalan disamping Ishida, wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan rona merah hanya dengan membicarakan tentang Ichigo. Ishida hanya merespon dengan menghela nafas.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka tiba di apartemen Orihime. Perempuan ini tinggal sendiri, kakak dan kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Mereka berdua menuju dapur, Ishida memang dimintai tolong Orihime mengajari membuat coklat.

"Lakukan sesuai instruksiku," Ishida bergaya layaknya seorang guru mengajari muridnya.

"Mohon bantuannya Ishida-sensei!" Orihime membungkuk dihadapan Ishida, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bersama menertawai apa yang mereka lakukan.

Berkali-kali coklat buatan Orihime gagal meski sudah mengikuti instruksi Ishida. Pertama coklatnya terasa asin, kedua malah jadi pedas, begitu seterusnya. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran Ishida. Akhirnya pada pembuatan ke 30, coklat yang normal dihasilkan, secara refleks Ishida menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa pulang.

Keesokan harinya,

"Eh?"

"I-ini untuk Kurosaki-kun, aku membuatnya sendiri kemarin," Orihime menyerahkan coklat buatannya pada Ichigo, wajahnya yang memerah ia tundukkan.

"Terima kasih Inoue.." wajah lelaki oranye ini memerah sebelum meneruskan kembali kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya… aku sudah lama menyukaimu.."

"Eh.. a-apa?"

"Kau.. mau jadi kekasihku Inoue?"

"….. iya,"

Mendengar jawaban Orihime spontan Ichigo memeluk erat perempuan dihadapannya itu.

"Ah, eh, Kurosaki-kun.. ini masih di sekolah, nanti jika ada yang melihat…" Orihime yang sudah merah sekali seluruh wajahnya meminta pada Ichigo untuk melepaskan pelukannya, meski sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin melepas pelukan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab singkat Ichigo.

Bukannya melepas, Ichigo malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Orihime.

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun…" ucap Orihime menolak ciuman dari Ichigo. Pandangannya ia tujukan ke lantai, tidak mampu memandang lelaki berambut oranye dihadapannya.

"Tidak apa, aku paham kok, akan kutunggu," Ichigo mengecup kening Orihime, lalu mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Keesokan harinya Orihime datang ke klub beladiri menunggu sang kekasih untuk pulang bersama. Duduk dipinggiran ruang klub sambil mengamati sahabatnya -Tatsuki- dan kekasihnya berlatih. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya.

Ishida, temannya sejak kecil itu juga ikut klub beladiri. Padahal sejak kecil lelaki indigo itu sangat benci yang namanya seni beladiri. Hanya tertarik pada seni memanah dan menjahit. Bahkan lelaki berkacamata itu sudah menjadi anggota inti klub memanah SMA Karakura ini.

Niatnya untuk bertanya ia urungkan, itu bukan urusannya. Kembali ditujukan pandangannya pada Ichigo. Memandang kekasihnya itu tidak pernah membosankan baginya. Ia seakan lupa akan hal lain saking senangnya menatap sang kekasih.

Esok hari diwaktu yang sama,

"Yahooo, Ishida-kun!" teriak heboh Orihime pada sahabatnya itu. Yang bersangkutan langsung menoleh, menghentikan latihannya lalu menghampiri Orihime.

"Inoue-san? Kau mau kuajari memasak lagi?" Ishida mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Tidak, kali ini.. ajari aku menjahit ya… hehehe.."

"Iya, iya nanti setelah latihan aku akan kerumahmu," jawab Ishida lalu pergi berlatih kembali. Lelaki berkacamata ini agaknya sudah makin terbiasa dimintai tolong Orihime.

Sore menjelang malam, Ishida bertamu ke apartemen Orihime. Ishida mengajari Orihime menjahit dengan tenang, dia sudah pernah mengajari seorang perempuan lain yang lebih tidak sabaran dari Orihime. Dalam 3 jam Orihime sudah bisa menguasai semua yang diajarkan Ishida.

"Ishida-kun aku akan memasak, kau makan malam disini ya?" tawar Orihime dengan senyum manisnya dan segera menuju dapur memasak sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Bagaimana rasanya Ishida-kun?" tanya penuh harap dilontarkan oleh Orihime.

"Mmmm, rasanya kau perlu kuajari memasak lagi.." wajah Ishida sudah berubah hijau saat mengatakan ini.

Esoknya saat istirahat,

"Aku sudah menjahitnya untuk Kurosaki-kun," Orihime menyerahkan sebuah pakaian putih, pakaian beladiri Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Hime,"

Mendengar nama kecilnya diucapkan oleh Ichigo, langsung memerah wajah Orihime. Menyadari perubahan di wajah kekasihnya, Ichigo tersenyum. Dikecupnya kening sang kekasih dengan lembut.

Sepulang sekolah Orihime sengaja pulang sendiri karena sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana, rencana membuatkan bekal untuk sang kekasih. Menyadari masakannya aneh bagi orang lain, ia tahu kepada siapa harus meminta tolong,

"Ishida-kun!" seorang perempuan berambut oranye gelap panjang melambaikan tangannya memanggil seorang lelaki.

"Hn? Haaaahhh, mau belajar apalagi sekarang?" lelaki itu, Ishida menghela nafas setelah menoleh dan mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tidak jadi, Ishida-kun kelihatan terpaksa begitu," Orihime mengalihkan pandangannya serta menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya, iya, aku yang salah,"

"Hehehe, hari ini Ishida-kun ajari aku memasak ya?"

Ishida membalas dengan anggukan malas. Membuat Orihime kembali cemberut, tapi dalam detik berikutnya mereka sudah tertawa bersama. Kedua orang ini tidak langsung menuju apartemen Orihime, mereka mampir ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk latihan memasak Orihime.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka berdua tiba di apartemen Orihime.

"Bagaimana Ishida-kun?"

"…." Ishida diam, seperti menahan sesuatu. Mengambil segelas air putih di depannya dan langsung menghabiskannya. Merasa belum puas dia berjalan menuju dispenser dalam diam, Orihime bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini. Setelah meneguk gelas kesepuluh, baru Ishida bicara,

"Aku bisa diare Inoue-san,"

"Huweeee! Separah itu masakanku?" Orihime teriak plus nangis gaje.

Apa boleh buat, kini Ishida harus turun tangan langsung dalam mengajari sahabatnya itu memasak. Berkali-kali ia mengingatkan pada Orihime agar tidak salah memasukkan bahan masakan yang salah, berkali-kali pula Orihime dengan santai salah memasukkannya. Setelah melewati ujian kesabaran ekstra itu, akhirnya selesai juga tugas Ishida. Orihime sudah berhasil memasak masakan yang enak meski memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Hari baru telah tiba, dengan penuh semangat Orihime membawa bekal hasil buatannya untuk diberikan pada Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ini aku bawa bekal," Orihime menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Ichigo. Ichigo berkeringat dingin, sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau masakan Orihime berbahaya.

"Aku dibantu Ishida-kun membuatnya," dengan senyuman diwajahnya, Orihime duduk disamping Ichigo. Mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah berniat makan bekal berdua saja. Mendengar ucapan Orihime tadi Ichigo sedikit lega, setidaknya Orihime masih dibantu oleh teman sekelasnya yang jago memasak itu. Dan memang benar bekal yang dibawa Orihime enak, apalagi memakannya berdua saja.

Sepulang sekolah karena Ichigo masih ada pelajaran tambahan. Orihime berjalan keluar kelas hendak pulang sendirian. Perempuan ini terlihat lesu, tidak bersemangat hingga seseorang menegurnya saat menuruni tangga.

"Hei, Inoue-san!" panggil lelaki berkacamata itu membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Oh, Ishida-kun," wajah Orihime masih tetap lesu.

"Kenapa murung begitu? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang sudah jadian dengan Kurosaki?"

"Ishida-kun mau membantuku lagi?" tanya Orihime ragu-ragu, merasa sudah merepotkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku Inoue-san,"

"Begini…" Orihime menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Ishida. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di salah satu anak tangga. Orihime menceritakan tentang dirinya yang selalu menolak ciuman Ichigo.

"Kalau masalah begitu gunakan saja cermin untuk latihan berciuman," Ishida memberi saran aneh sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Itu…sudah kulakukan, tapi tetap saja terasa canggung saat melakukannya dengan orang lain," wajah Orihime sedikit memerah mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin, berciuman dengan bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang, Ishida-kun ajari aku cara berciuman ya?" Orihime menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, menemukan sebuah solusi bagus.

"Tidak masalah, aku pernah membaca kalau berciuman itu…." Ishida memulai panjang lebar ceramahnya.

"Bukan, bukan itu," sanggah Orihime.

"Lalu?" alis Ishida mengangkat sebelah, dijawab oleh Orihime dengan suara pelan, malu-malu.

"Selama ini aku selalu tidak bisa kalau Ishida-kun hanya mengajarkan secara teori, jadi… emm… secara praktek mungkin?"

"A-apa?" Ishida memekik.

"Solusi macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau," Ishida menegaskan kata-katanya, meski mukanya mulai memerah. Orihime yang mendengar jawaban Ishida kembali murung.

"…Baiklah, tapi cuma sekali saja," Ishida tidak nyaman melihat wajah murung Orihime menyetujui.

Kembali muncul keceriaan di wajah Orihime, Ishida menghela nafas lagi. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua saling bertatapan, mendekatkan wajah perlahan. Saat jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal beberapa mili, Ishida terdiam. Gelisah dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya, detak jantungnya semakin menggila seperti akan meledak.

"Cepat Ishida-kun, sebelum ada yang melihat," seru Orihime yang membuka sebelah matanya.

"I-iya…" Ishida semakin salah tingkah. Melirik sekeliling memastikan tidak ada orang, dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Orihime. Bibir mereka bersatu beberapa detik sebelum Ishida melepaskan ciuman itu, wajah kedua orang ini sudah semerah tomat.

"Ternyata tidak serumit yang kupikirkan," ucap Orihime dengan senyuman pada Ishida.

"Kukira jantungku akan copot," sahut Ishida memegangi dadanya.

Keduanya tertawa dan berjalan pulang. Mereka masih tetap bercanda seperti biasa, ciuman tadi tidak mempengaruhi keadaan diantara mereka sama sekali.

Hari ini sekolah libur, Orihime pergi berkencan dengan Ichigo. Mereka beristirahat dari jalan-jalan di sebuah taman.

"Kurosaki-kun, aku membawa bekal, ayo dimakan!" Orihime mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari bungkusannya. Mereka berdua makan bersama sambil banyak mengobrol.

"Masakanmu semakin enak Inoue," puji Ichigo.

"Hehehe, ini berkat Ishida-kun yang selalu sabar membantuku, aku berhutang banyak terima kasih padanya," Orihime tersenyum.

Mendengar nama Ishida kembali disebutkan, tiba-tiba Ichigo menarik tubuh Orihime, memeluknya erat. Mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak mencium bibir mungil Orihime. Sedangkan Orihime yang sudah diajari oleh Ishida berusaha tetap tenang membiarkan bibir mereka bersatu. Tapi, dengan cepat Orihime mendorong pundak Ichigo, menolak ciuman itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ma-maaf…" hanya ini yang keluar dari bibir Orihime. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, air matanya menetes. Merasa bodoh dan heran, mengapa dirinya tidak bisa mencium kekasihnya sendiri. Mengapa wajah Ishida muncul dalam pikirannya, saat bibir Ichigo semakin mendekat dengan bibirnya.

"… Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku Inoue?" Ichigo menatap Orihime dalam-dalam.

"Y-ya, tentu saja, hanya saja aku tidak… "

"Menyukai itu berbeda dengan mengagumi,"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku memang menyukai Kurosaki-kun," Orihime membuat nada bicaranya semantap mungkin.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau masih belum paham juga," Ichigo rupanya sudah memahami dari semua tingkah laku kekasihnya. Kalau sebenarnya Orihime hanya sebatas mengagumi dirinya. Bahwa sebenarnya kekasihnya itu belum menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada lelaki bernama Ishida.

"Sebaiknya… kita hentikan disini saja.." lanjut Ichigo.

"Eh? A-apa?" Orihime tersentak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, bersamaan dengan tetesan air matanya yang kembali membanjir.

Seketika itu juga Orihime meminta Ichigo untuk mengantarnya pulang. Rencana berkencan dengan Ichigo yang baru terlaksana separuh tidak dipikirkannya lagi.

Dalam apartemennya, ia duduk terdiam. Air mata nya sudah tidak keluar lagi, rasa sedih dan sakit sudah tidak terasa lagi. Kini dirinya sadar dan paham, bahwa ia tidak bisa tegar tanpa Ishida. Menyadari bahwa perasaannya sukanya pada Ichigo hanya sebatas kagum sedangkan kekagumannya pada Ishida adalah perasaan sukanya yang sebenarnya.

Jemarinya meraih ponsel yang ada diatas meja, menghubungi seseorang,

"Halo?" suara diseberang telepon terdengar tenang.

"Ishida-kun ini aku,"

"Oh, Inoue-san, hn? Jangan bilang kau…" suara Ishida terputus.

"Hihihi, ajari aku memasak lagi ya,"

"Fuuhh, sudah kuduga, kapan?" hela nafas Ishida sampai terdengar di telepon.

"Sekarang!" teriak Orihime penuh semangat.

"Iya, iya, aku kesana sekarang," sedikit lesu Ishida menjawabnya.

Orihime menutup ponselnya, kemudian tertawa kecil. Meski Orihime belum berniat menyatakan perasaannya, dirinya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ishida Uryuu, lelaki yang benar-benar ia suka sejak lama namun baru sekarang ia sadari.

THE END

Buat pembaca yang request sekuel fict saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, author minta maaf belum bisa buat. Lagi habis ide nih, hehehe…

Akhir kata,

Sepucuk review anda sangat berarti bagi saya.

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
